


Mend My Heart

by lillykins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, bkns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillykins/pseuds/lillykins
Summary: JJ just had his heart broken and he doesn’t know how to cope. Seung-gil is focusing so hard on school he is forgetting to live. Now, random chance has thrown these two together.





	1. What is Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmeraldandSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldandSilver/gifts).



> EmeraldandSilver,
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I did.
> 
> Have a beautiful day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung-gil talks to JJ.

Seung-gil was alone in the college’s exercise room. He allowed himself two hours of exercise three times a week to relieve stress and take a break from his constant studying. One of his time slots fell on Monday afternoon when most other students were in class or at lunch.

He enjoyed this time as he could exercise alone without being bothered by his noisy roommate Leo or the constant pressure to perform well in school by his parents. Leo was a music major and when he was home their small apartment was filled with music and laughter. It wasn’t a bad sound but, it was constant. This time was Seung-gil’s and his alone.

He was about to start his time on the treadmill when the door was thrown open so hard it hit the wall. The sound of it burst across the empty room, shattering the comfortable silence and startling Seung-gil. The noise the intruder made walking across the room was no less distracting than their entrance. He felt a frown cross his brow as he looked up to see who was making such noise, resigned to spending the rest of his quiet time with someone that had no respect for others.

Seung-gil was not expecting the intruder to be Jean-Jacques Leroy. JJ, as everyone called him, and Leo had a class together, which was supposed to start in fifteen minutes. From what Seung-gil knew of JJ, skipping class was highly unusual. Seung-gil stood back and watched him stomp across the room, assessing the situation.

JJ was an emotional wreck. Every inch of his strong frame shook with anger and his dark undercut was tousled, sticking up in the back as if he had run his hands through the longer part a few too many times. His sun-kissed face was flushed and the skin around his stormy eyes was swollen. He looked like he had been crying and now, that emotion had given way to pure rage.

Even after three years at an American college, Seung-gil was not accustomed to random displays of emotion. It was considered improper and should be hidden behind closed doors, not out on display for strangers to see. Seung-gil tried his best to ignore JJ until he could pull himself together.

Ignoring the situation proved much more difficult that Seung-gil originally thought. JJ was cursing in a constant stream under his breath, punctuating every other word with a sharp jab to the wavemaster in front of him. His words grew more ragged and loud as he went on until he was shouting random words like “stupid” and “hate” while weakly slapping the wavemaster. Trying to work his anger out in this way seemed to be making the situation much worse. Seung-gil considered him close enough to be a friend and JJ was a good person, even if he tended to be loud and make inappropriate jokes. Seung-gil was at a loss on how to help him, but sometimes, it was best to go for a direct approach.

“JJ, what is wrong?”

His quiet question made JJ jump. He looked around sheepishly until he found Seung-gil leaning against the treadmill watching him.

“Oh, I didn’t see you,” he said.

At least he had the grace to flush when he realized he was not alone during his display.

“I’m just angry.” His shoulders were drawn in and his head was bowed like he did not have the energy to face Seung-gil

“You are clearly more than just angry and you are going to miss class,” Seung-gil said. “Do you want to talk about it?”

JJ hesitated then looked into his eyes. Seung-gil nodded back to encourage him.

“Really?”

“Will it help?”

“Well, I guess I should tell someone, Maman always said it’s better to get it out. It’s something I should have seen coming and I was just lying to myself.” JJ let out a gusty sigh and committed to telling his story.

“We got out of class early today so I wanted to stop home and eat instead of going to the cafe but, on my way there Phichit stopped me and wanted to go to lunch. He was acting all squirrely and we were right by the apartment so I went in anyway because of course, the King knows best.” JJ’s voice was full of self-loathing.

This was unusual as JJ always gave the impression of confidence and high self-worth, to the point of annoying others with his arrogance. This new side of JJ was unsure and awkward, the complete opposite of his typical self. It was unnerving to witness.

JJ took a deep breath and went on. “Anyway, I went inside and found Yuuri Katsuki and Yuri Plisetsky on the sofa together. Like, together together. Fuck, it stings.” He gave the wavemaster another sharp jab.

“Katsuki _knew_ I liked Yuri P. and he never said anything. I thought we were friends.” JJ went silent and turned away from Seung-gil. He could hear JJ’s quiet sob and chose to ignore it to preserve his dignity.

This new information surprised Seung-gil as there was no indication that JJ liked Yuri. All of the interactions that Seung-gil could remember were exactly the same: JJ would make an inappropriate joke and Yuri would get angry at him. It almost seemed like JJ was trying to make Yuri angry on purpose but, apparently, this was not the case. Was he really that bad at relating to others?

Yuri Plisetsky was ill-suited to JJ, as he was brash and rude. He and Yuuri went well enough together with Yuuri’s timid nature tempering Yuri’s bad attitude. JJ could do much better for himself. He deserved someone who could quietly appreciate his complex nature and ignore the outpouring of arrogance when his bad interpersonal skills overshadowed his good intentions.

JJ turned back to the wavemaster and hit it again, startling Seung-gil out of his thoughts. “They've been together for a while, I just know it and it means that Katsuki’s been lying to me.” JJ kicked his bag across the floor. “What do I do?”

The outburst was in no way constructive so Seung-gil offered a distraction.

“Nothing now, but we could go get some water and I will sit with you while you compose yourself.”

The two of them sat in comfortable silence for an hour before JJ was ready to go back to his apartment.


	2. Running and a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ ran away.

_ “Well I thought I’d have a quiet night, but no, I have to put up with your dumb ass.” _

JJ’s own words were still ringing in his ears as ran out of his apartment like a coward. This was stupid and JJ almost hated himself for how angry it made him. He was at home, his home, minding his own business just fine when Yuuri decided he had to bring Yuri home with him. He could feel the blood pulsing in his temples at the sight of the two of them coming through the door. How amazingly disrespectful. 

It had been less than a week since JJ found out about their relationship and they weren’t lying about it anymore. For some stupid reason, Yuuri decided that it would be a great idea to have Yuri over for dinner when he knew it would bother JJ. He hadn’t even said anything before showing up with him. 

Yuuri and Yuri came spilling through the door all laughter and smiles, without a care in the world. Yuuri was panting from running up the stairs and his stupid dark hair stuck out in all directions. His brown eyes were shining and he never once looked away from Yuri.

Yuri, of course, looked like an angel. It was no wonder Yuuri couldn’t look away. His long, silky blond hair was tied back into a sloppy bun, his skin was tinged pink from running and his emerald eyes sparkled with excitement. He had on his usual pair of ripped skinny jeans and Yuuri’s hoodie and that, right there, was the worst part. 

That stupid hoodie mocked JJ. It seemed to say “You are a fool JJ, Kings don’t always get what they want.” 

So, just like that, he ran like a coward.  Kings were supposed to face things head on rather than run away, which is exactly what JJ had done. He did it badly too, by shouting and running for the door. It was just… bad and now, he had nowhere to go. In his rush to take the coward’s way out, he left his wallet, keys and cell phone in the apartment.  

\---

JJ had been sitting in the grass in front of the dorm buildings for about an hour when he saw Seung-gil walking back from the exercise room. Seung-gil had his usual stoic face on, the one that made him look unhappy. He was handsome enough with floppy dark hair and intelligent eyes topping off a well-toned and muscular body but to JJ, he always looked cranky. Seung-gil also had no sense of style. He was in a boring black tracksuit, which was ok for now because he was working out but, it wasn’t cool when he was in class. JJ felt himself smile despite his crappy mood. He probably didn’t own anything other than tracksuits.

JJ waved at Seung-gil, expecting him to just keep walking, but he surprised JJ by walking over to where he was sitting. JJ had never seen Seung-gil as the person to go and talk to someone without being called over. He sat down next to JJ and offered a small smile. It was more like a tiny turn of his mouth but to JJ, it was a ray of sunshine.

“Are you alright?” That surprised JJ even more. Seung-gil helped him earlier in the week and that was already more than enough. 

“I guess. Katsuki brought Yuri over for dinner since they aren’t hiding their stupid relationship anymore and I kinda lost it and left… without my wallet or cellphone and I can’t go back till I know he’s gone.” 

JJ cringed at this but, he had learned the week before that Seung-gil was easy to talk to. He listened to everything JJ said with undivided attention and there was no judgment at all. He didn’t speak much but, when he did, it was worth listening to. Plus, there was no point in lying so he went on. “I was rude to them and I probably shouldn’t have been.” 

Seung-gil made a noise of agreement in his throat. “Did you benefit from being rude?” he said. He really wasn’t one to pull punches.

“It made me feel better.”

“Did it really or are you just telling yourself that?” 

JJ opened his mouth to say that it did but, he stopped himself. The answer was no, he didn’t feel better about this at all. It actually made him feel stupid and small, very unregal. Instead of answering he just frowned at Seung-gil.

“Friday is my rest day. Would you like to sit in my apartment instead of out here?” Everything about Seung-gil was surprising today. 

He agreed, of course. It would be way better to go back with Seung-gil than to stay here in the grass. It would be dark soon and he had no idea how long Yuri would be at his apartment.

Leo was not home so JJ and Seung-gil spent their time sitting on the sofa watching a meaningless made for TV movie. They didn’t talk much but, it was a comfortable quiet. JJ knew he had a habit of rambling on, always needing to fill up empty spaces with his voice but, sitting here, like this, was very different than what he was used to. 

He liked it.

When it came time to leave Seung-gil surprised JJ yet again when he said, “I always rest on Friday night. You would be welcome to come back next week.” 

JJ did go back the next week and the week after. A movie on Friday night quickly changed to dinner and a movie. Then JJ invited Seung-gil to spend Monday evenings with him, the only night he was alone in his apartment. Not long after, Seung-gil’s Wednesday afternoon workout included JJ and having dinner out afterwards. They fell into a comfortable routine that didn’t stop except during winter break and after JJ got back from Canada, it continued just as it was before. 


	3. Distractions and Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung-gil studies while JJ is busy.

The apartment was unusually silent around Seung-gil. It was Friday night and the long standing meeting with JJ was canceled in favor of JJ practicing his end of term project with Leo. They had gone to a third group member's house to practice, leaving Seung-gil alone on a Friday night for the first time in several months. He planned to use this time to do research for an upcoming paper. 

Unfortunately, Seung-gil’s mind would not stay focused on this task. His thoughts wandered again to where he was last week at the same time. They had already finished eating dinner and the movie was halfway over. Seung-gil was sitting on the sofa and JJ was lying across the remaining space with his head on the armrest and his feet in Seung-gil’s lap. It was like this every week and Seung-gil always looked forward to more time with JJ. 

Perhaps that was the problem. Seung-gil had not eaten dinner yet. Not wanting to stop his studying in favor of cooking, he put a frozen dinner in the microwave. This meal would be nowhere near the quality that he had come to expect on Friday night but, it would do. JJ liked to cook and had decided to show off his fantastic cooking skills every week. He would show up with a bag of groceries and prepare an amazing meal from his long list of personal recipes.

Strangely, he would always make a meal fit for five and accidentally leave his share of the extras. This left Seung-gil with more food than he knew what to do with because he was also sent home with extras on Mondays. He felt somewhat guilty that he always received the extra food as JJ would not be able to have a night off from cooking. Seung-gil always tried to leave some to be polite but he was grateful he could eat JJ’s cooking six nights a week.

The beep of the microwave startled Seung-gil out of his thoughts. He opened the door and reached in to get his plate and he was greeted with a soggy and unappetizing mess of something that tried to be food. The frozen dinner was so disgustingly offensive he moved it directly from the microwave to the trash can. He could skip dinner for the night.

Seung-gil went back to his desk with the intention of continuing his work but, his thoughts strayed to JJ again. If Seung-gil could not keep JJ out of his thoughts long enough to study, something would have to be done. Friends should never be more important than education, his father reminded him of that enough.

But friends were supposed to keep to schedules and not cancel plans, even ones that were only mildly agreed upon. Seung-gil knew this to be fact. Friday nights were supposed to be dinner and a movie, just like all the Friday nights before it, for months. 

He had gotten so used to the idea of having this time slot as a rest period that his mind refused to focus on his schoolwork so he gave up and watched TV instead. He was still watching TV when Leo got home. 

“JJ’s not with you.” were the first words out of Seung-gil’s mouth when Leo came into the living room. He could feel a mild frown between his brows and was surprised that JJ’s absence bothered him to such a degree. 

“No. It’s late and he went home but he did send dinner.” Leo frowned back at him with concern in his dark brown eyes. “You’ll see him tomorrow. I thought you were going to study?” 

“Couldn’t concentrate. Friday is a rest day.”

“And JJ wasn’t here.” 

Seung-gil looked up sharply. Leo was leaning against the archway between the living room and kitchen with his arms crossed. Seung-gil could see a smirk on Leo’s face, peeking out from behind the curtain of his chin length brown hair. 

“Wow, you really like him that much?”

Seung-gil’s stomach did a strange flip. No, this could not be the reason he had been so distracted this evening. He was upset because he liked to keep to a schedule and his schedule had been interrupted. There was also the problem of not eating dinner; being hungry tended to put him in a foul mood. 

He took a moment to explore the idea of a relationship with JJ. He thought of JJ’s sparkling blue eyes and wondered how it would feel to run his hand up the short hair on the back of JJ’s head and tangle it into the longer part of his dark undercut. Then Seung-gil though about them sitting in a candle lit restaurant, eating quietly together which faded into walking down the street arm in arm. Next was an apartment where JJ was standing at the stove cooking, Seung-gil helping with the dishes and smiling. 

What a wonderful image of the future.

Then reality set in. There was no way he could risk his education and disappoint his father for such an asinine reason. He had been sent to the United States to complete college and work for his father’s company. He had the choice to return to Korea or stay in the States and work for a branch office when he graduated college. He still had a year to make this decision and for now, he needed to focus on his degree.

These feelings ran through him quickly before he could school his features into the proper mask of indifference. He and Leo were close enough friends, but he did not like that Leo saw him go through this thought process and he was not keeping his emotions hidden well enough. Emotional entanglements were ill-advised during college as they interfered with concentration and reduced the effectiveness of study time.

He did  _ not  _ have an emotional attachment to JJ. He  _ could  _ not have an emotional attachment to JJ.

“No, I do not have feelings for him.” Seung-gil needed to find a way to get rid of these thoughts as quickly as possible. Perhaps now that he was aware of them, they would naturally fade through time. 

“That’s not going to end well.” Leo sighed and rolled his eyes. “It’s late, go to bed. Goodnight.” Leo disappeared into his room, leaving Seung-gil to think about his new realization. 

\---

That Saturday was unusually uncomfortable for Seung-gil. He could not calm his mind and focus on his work. When he finally went to bed the night before, his thoughts were repeatedly drawn to building an imaginary future together with JJ. The only thing this accomplished was a bad night's sleep and a foul mood in the morning. He cut his exercise time short and went home to wait for JJ. They were meeting tonight for their dinner and a movie because they wanted to make up for the time they missed. 

The hours passed slowly until it was time for JJ to arrive and when he did he bounced through the door, his agonizingly blue eyes full of joy.  “I have great news.” 

JJ shot forward and wrapped his long arms around Seung-gil who was momentarily taken off guard. When did hugging become normal? 

Seung-gil thought back and realized that it was before they parted for winter break. JJ hugged him before he left for the airport and Seung-gil did not dislike it. They hugged a second time when JJ returned from Canada and then, every time they saw each other. Seung-gil did not dislike it at all.

When he finally found the answer to his question, Seung-gil returned the hug. He put his arms up around JJ’s shoulders and realized that in this position, he could touch the back of JJ’s undercut. He gave into his irrational desire and brushed his fingers up against the short dark hairs. The three inch height difference allowed them to fit their bodies comfortably together. He realized how much he was indulging in this hug and his thoughts from the previous night and stepped back quickly. JJ did not seem to notice as he plowed on with his original statement. 

“I finally realized that I was being petty and told Katsuki that I was sorry for yelling and being angry with him and junk. It wasn’t easy, but a King should always act in a stately way.” JJ smiled and grabbed Seung-gil’s hands. JJ was so happy with himself and his actions that the feeling spread to Seung-gil who could not help but smile back. 

“You were right when you said it was pointless. You called it then and I should have listened, but you know I have a problem with the forgetting part of forgiving, but, Yuuri and I are cool again.”

“Good.” Seung-gil was glad that JJ remembered his advice from such a long time ago and decided to act upon it. Then, his mind fell suddenly on a realization he did not want to have. If JJ was alright with Yuuri and his relationship with Yuri, there was no longer a reason for JJ to avoid his apartment. This meant JJ had no reason to continue to visit Seung-gil. 

“Will you still spend time with me?” His voice was small and pathetic. Seung-gil hated the way it sounded. 

JJ looked surprised at the question and then his face split with a smile that took over his eyes. “Yes, of course I will still come over. Why would I stop?”


	4. Comforting Seung-gil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ was stood up.

“Oh good, you answered. Where’s Seung-gil? He was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago and he’s not here. He’s never late.” Calling Leo was a last ditch effort. Being late was so unlike Seung-gil that JJ was actually worried for him. Seung-gil had been a little distant for the past few weeks but, with finals coming up everyone was stressed. 

“He didn’t text you?” 

“No.” Something horrible must have happened. JJ saw flashes of Seung-gil laying in a ditch somewhere, or worse. 

Leo sighed into the phone. “He’s here but, I’m not sure what’s wrong. He got a phone call from home but, of course I didn’t understand any of it except the word for mom. Then he got really upset and locked himself in his room. I thought he would’ve at least have texted you.”

“I’ll be there in a few minutes.” JJ hung up the phone and started to run. 

He could feel nervous energy running up and down his body; there was definitely something wrong with Seung-gil. Luckily, JJ wasn’t far from his apartment.

Leo answered the door before JJ finished knocking. He smirked when he got a good look at how out of breath JJ was. “Did you run the whole way here?” 

“Where is he?” It was more of a command than a question and Leo’s smirk grew wider. Leo had always been a bit on the strange side, and JJ did not have time for him right now.

“He’s locked himself in his bedroom.” 

JJ pushed past him and knocked on Seung-gil’s door. When he didn’t answer, JJ tried to open it himself but, it was locked. He pounded on the door until he heard Seung-gil moving inside. 

“Hey, let me in.”

When he heard a muffled “No.” from the other side of the door he started pounding on it again.

“Open up. If it’s me versus the door, I’m going to win.” He hit the door again hard enough to rattle it on the hinges and waited for an answer. 

It came in the quiet sound of the lock sliding open and the handle turning slightly. JJ took the invitation and went into Seung-gil’s room. 

Seung-gil had his back to the door but, JJ could tell he was upset. His shoulders were slumped and his head was down. 

“Everything is fine. Please leave me alone until later.” Seung-gil’s voice was thick and rough. When JJ took a step towards him Seung-gil turned away to keep his back to JJ. He took another step forward and Seung-gil turned again. It was like some kind of sad dance and JJ wasn’t having it.

He reached out and grabbed Seung-gil’s arm to make him turn around. The look on Seung-gil’s face hit him in the chest. His soft cheeks were wet with tears and his eyes held more sadness than any one person should ever need to hold. This was in no way acceptable. JJ was going to find out who did this to Seung-gil and they were going to pay for it.

For a long time.

“What happened?” JJ could hear the panic in his own voice. Seung-gil flinched away from him and tried to hide again. “No, you have to tell me what’s going on.” 

“You are not going to let this go are you?” His voice was low, defeated.

“Hell no.” 

Seung-gil stared at JJ for a moment. His dark eyes were searching and earnest, like he was trying to decide how determined JJ was.  Finally, Seung-gil sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. JJ wasted no time in sitting next to him. 

“Well…” 

It looked like he was losing his resolve to share so JJ reached out and took his hand. Seung-gil closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “All of this is unnecessary. My mother fell and broke her wrist. There are no other problems.” Seung-gil opened his eyes again and looked directly at JJ. “That is all but,” he trailed off again, unwilling to say more.

“That’s not all.” JJ scooted closer to Seung-gil and draped his arm around his shoulders, willing Seung-gil to open up to him. 

“It’s always better to say it out loud.” It was just like when they first started talking. JJ felt so much better when he talked to Seung-gil about his problems and now he desperately wanted to return the favor. 

Seung-gil sighed and collapsed in on himself. He turned away to hide the fresh tears that slid down his face. 

“I am not allowed to go home.” It was a quiet admission as if he was ashamed to say it aloud. 

“My father says that it is a waste of money but, I have not been home since I started college.”

JJ forced Seung-gil to turn around and tuck his head into his chest. He could feel Seung-gil’s shoulders shake with his sobs.  JJ knew exactly how hard it was to be away from his family and he went home to visit at least three times a year. He couldn’t imagine how it would feel to not see his parents for almost four years and then be told it was a waste of money. 

“That’s not fair,” JJ said.

The only thing he could think to do in this situation was hold Seung-gil tighter, which is exactly what he did. Seung-gil broke out into fresh sobs and kept his face hidden in JJ’s chest. Slowly he raised his arms and wound them around JJ. 

JJ rocked and sang a few lines from a lullaby his mother used to sing to him. Seung-gil eventually quieted in his arms but did not pull away so JJ just kept rocking him. In this position, he could very easily bend his head down and bury his face in Seung-gil’s silky dark hair. 

Seung-gil smelled so  _ good. _

If JJ could hold Seung-gil in his arms and protect him from the world forever, he would. Seung-gil was usually so uptight, almost cold and JJ saw a completely new side of him tonight.  Seung-gil trusted him enough to open up and let JJ comfort him. 

It made JJ feel amazing. 

Leo peeked around the door and made JJ jump because he had completely lost track of time while he was holding Seung-gil. 

“You guys ok?” he said.

“Yeah. Seung-gil fell asleep but, I think he’ll be ok.”

Seung-gil stirred at the noise but only made a small sniffing sound and rubbed his face into JJ’s chest. Leo nodded and withdrew, closing the door behind him. 

JJ gently picked Seung-gil up, pulled his bed sheets back, and gently laid him down. Seung-gil reached out and grabbed JJ’s arm and he wouldn’t let go. JJ tried to make him loosen his grip but when Seung-gil held on tighter he couldn’t bring himself to leave. It was amazing, the amount of trust Seung-gil was showing in his sleep. JJ wanted to hold Seung-gil all night and now was the time to give in to temptation. He crawled into the bed, wrapped his arms around Seung-gil, and sighed. 

This was exactly where JJ wanted to be.

In the morning, Seung-gil went right back to his typical self. The only difference was the light blush that slid across his face every time he looked at JJ.


	5. Eighty-Nine Percent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung-gil got a bad grade.

Seung-gil was horrified by his latest test score. It was a completely unacceptable: eighty-nine percent. He had eleven questions marked wrong and this was the first time in his school career that he scored below a ninety. He was more than a little upset when he checked his notes and found an intricately drawn picture of the letters JJ and SG instead of what they were talking about in class.

Seung-gil was thoroughly disgusted with himself.

His plan to put his feelings for JJ aside to focus on school had been a complete failure. Instead of focusing in class he was daydreaming about their future together and instead of taking notes he was drawing out their initials like a child.

Father was going to be extremely disappointed by this. Seung-gil’s mind raced through the possibilities. Perhaps his father would overlook the one grade in favor of other, higher grades. This option was unlikely even if it was the most favorable outcome. Maybe the professor would allow him to retake the quiz. Or, he could work harder to bring his GPA up to cover his lower grade and his father would not notice.

It was just a quiz and it was only worth ten points towards the final grade.

It was still important.

To make matters worse, JJ was there. He had just settled on the sofa after clearing the table from another excellent dinner. As soon as he sat down, JJ threw his legs over Seung-gil’s and laid back on the sofa. Seung-gil did not realize what happened until his laptop almost fell because JJ shook his leg to get Seung-gil’s attention.

“What’s got you all hot and bothered?”

Seung-gil hesitated to answer him. He could not just admit that he earned a poor grade because thoughts of JJ distracted him. This would be inappropriate and counterproductive.

Unless, he could.

What would happen if he admitted his feelings to JJ? It would not endlessly occupy his mind and interfere with his schoolwork. He would no longer have to work so hard to divert his thoughts from the possibility of a relationship. He would know.

It seemed like the best option. JJ said several times that it is better to say it aloud because it makes the person feel better once the feelings are out in the open. He needed courage for this so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“I got a bad grade in one of my classes,” he said. He looked straight ahead, afraid that he would lose his nerve if he looked over at JJ.

“Harsh. But it’s not like it was an exam.”

JJ sat up and put his hand on Seung-gil’s arm. It was a comforting presence and he was grateful that JJ was so perceptive and understanding during situations like this. Somehow, JJ always helped. Seung-gil wanted desperately to continue but he had no idea how to go on so he closed his eyes and waited.

“What else is wrong?” JJ knew him so well.

Seung-gil sighed and scrubbed his face with frustration. It was now or never. He reached over to for his notebook and opened it to the page with the offending drawing.

“It is worse than that,” he said. He handed his notebook to Seung-gil and looked the other direction. It was the best way he could think of to handle the situation and the only thing keeping him from running out of the room was JJ’s leg across his lap.

JJ gasped quietly. Then, he sat up fully and moved closer to Seung-gil. “How is this worse?”

“My thoughts are distracting. I should have been taking notes and instead, I drew that.” Seung-gil could feel the heat on his cheeks. This was a new experience and it was disconcerting.

“Oh, so,” JJ’s hand tightened on his arm. “You were distracted by me? You know, you can just tell me to leave when you need to study.”

“That’s not the problem,” Seung-gil said. This was growing worse by the moment.

“Wait, is it because you like me?” JJ sounded delighted.

Seung-gil’s ears were burning and he turned his face further away. This moment was just as awkward as he feared. What should one even say in this type of situation?

“I never thought I’d have a chance with you.” He let out a small laugh.

“Hey, look at me.” JJ forced Seung-gil’s shoulders around until they were face to face. Seung-gil looked up into JJ’s eyes. They were so painfully blue and full of joy, they took Seung-gil’s breath away.

“Yes.” His admission was more like a prayer. Everything he had envisioned for the future was on the brink of reality.

JJ sighed and laid his forehead against Seung-gil’s. He could feel the heat of JJ’s body radiating out to consume him.

“Be my boyfriend.”

His whispered words brushed teasingly across Seung-gil’s mouth. For the first time in months, Seung-gil’s mind was clear. Could everything be that simple? He relaxed against JJ and sighed.

“Yes.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> This fic would not be possible without two wonderful people: Ashii Black and Shortprints.
> 
> You should have a look at Ashii Black's incredible writing on [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/profile) and Shortprint's amazing art blog on [Tumblr.](https://shortprints.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I have a [Tumblr.](https://lazyblizzarddefendor.tumblr.com) It's not much but asks are always open and I would love to hear from you. 
> 
> Have a beautiful day. <3


End file.
